sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sally Acorn
Sally Alicia Acorn es un personaje de los comics y serie animada americana de Sonic, siendo un personaje que aparece unicamente hoy en dia, en la serie de comics de Archie. Es una princesa y el interes romantico de Sonic. El creador del diseño final de Sally (utilizado en SatAM y en la serie de cómics de Archie) fue supuestamente Ken Kinoshita (diseñador inicial de personajes de SatAM), basándose en el diseño de "Ricky" de los juegos, creado por Naoto Oshima (también conocido como "Bigisland"), diseñador de personajes de la serie de Sonic the Hedgehog. Historia Nacida en el seno de la monarquía Acorn y con el segundo nombre de su madre, Sally es la heredera al trono como futura gobernante de Möbius. Su actitud deriva de su infancia debido a la estricta educación basada en los estudios reales y el credo familiar. Estos son los orígenes de las Chaos Emeralds y del refugio secreto conocido como Knothole Village. Soportar estas responsabilidades la alejaron y protegieron del mundo exterior. Se hace amiga de Sonic the Hedgehog debido a un encuentro con el tío del erizo, Sir Charles(o Tío Chuck). Su relación es un conflicto continuo: Sonic critica la lentitud de Sally mientras ella le enseña modales. Mientras escapaba a Knothole, su madre fue asesinada a la vez que su padre fue traicionado y apresado por el Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. Con el paso de los años, entre Sally y Sonic surge una relación ambigua pese a sus constantes peleas. Ella es también la "tía" de Miles "Tails" Prower , con quien se vuelve muy protectora. La mayoría del tiempo presume de su intelecto y de sus capacidades de liderazgo. Cuando se siente estresada, recurre a su amiga Bunnie para aliviar sus frustraciones. Sus habilidades técnicas la llevan a crear un pequeño sistema llamado NICOLE, un computador portátil que posée información muy versátil como navegación geográfica y sus orígenes. Cuando Eggman cesa el control sobre las Chaos Emeralds y captura a Bunnie, Sally se ve obligada a perseguir el objetivo de liberar el planeta y reclamar su puesto en el trono. Su devoción hacia su pueblo y sus amigos estabiliza los cambios de humor que proyecta hacia su imposible amor secreto: Sonic the Hedgehog. Concepto y Creación Ricky Sally Acorn (referida como Ricky en el manual japonés de Sonic the Hedgehog) fue originalmente una de los animales captivos que se liberan destruyendo Badniks y Egg Capsules en los primeros juegos de la serie de Sonic the Hedgehog. Ricky fue renombrada como "Sally Acorn" por Sega of America en el llamado Sonic Bible. Renombrada, y descrita normalmente con un lazo rosa en la cabeza, Sally hizo apariciones frecuentes en la serie occidental para la franquicia. Esta versión de Sally fue usada en la guía Stay Sonic, el comic promocional lanzado junto al primer juego, y en los primeros números del cómic de Sonic de Fleetway (el cual estaba influenciado por Stay Sonic en particular), entre otros. Princesa Acorn En 1993, un artículo en los cómics de Fleetway anunció dos nuevas series de televisión protagonizadas por Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog y Sonic the Hedgehog(también llamado SatAM). Dentro de las cuatro páginas de resumen del argumento y el arte conceptual, un grupo de imágenes que difieren enormemente del resto aparecen sin explicación. Estos incluyen a un personaje llamado "Princesa Acorn", posiblemente una ardilla con pelaje amarillo y pelo rubio llevando un vestido rojo. Ella aparece junto a personajes que se presentan desde entonces en los cómics de Fleetway. Este personaje comparte pequeñas similaridades con la apariencia habitual de Sally, pero es posible que fuese un primer diseño de ella. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (Cómics) Primeros años Sally es la hija del Rey Maximillian y de la Reina Alicia Acorn. Tiene un hermano mayor desaparecido llamado Elias, del cual no sabía que existía. Cuando era una niña, Sally fue llevada varias veces con su padre a Angel Island donde conoció y se hizo amiga de Knuckles the Echidna, mucho antes de haber conocido a Sonic the Hedgehog. La familia de Sally gobernaba Mobotropolis durante varias generaciones. Su dinastía terminó poco después de la Gran Guerra, luego de que un señor traidor de la guerra llamado Ivo Robotnik, un desertor que ayudó a King Acorn ganar la guerra, organizó un golpe de Estado y se hizo cargo del reino. Tras vivir en Knothole un tiempo, la Princesa Sally perdió a su mentora Julayla cuando ella murió. Inmediatamente después, se le fue enviada una "amiga" en la forma de NICOLE, un supercomputador compacto creado en un futuro alternativo en el cual Sally acaba siendo Reina. Sintiendo que su "yo" del pasado necesitaba seriamente a un amigo, Sally y su amigo mecánico Rotor crean a NICOLE y la envian en el tiempo.. Freedom Fighter El objetivo final de los Freedom Fighters era para derrocar al tirano opresor Dr. Robotnik y restaurar el Reino de Acorn. Escondido en lo profundo dentro del Gran Bosque en su cuartel general rebelde de Knothole, los Freedom Fighters llevaron a cabo ataques de la guerrilla de las operaciones de Robotnik. Al ver a la princesa como una amenaza a su control, Robotnik hizo capturar una prioridad. Un esquema para sustituir a Sally con un doble robótico malévola que casi funciona, con un plan secundario de crear toda una línea de robots con sede fuera de cada uno de los Freedom Fighters alineados. La verdadera Sally descubrió está trama, desenmascarado a la falsa Sally, y destruyó el resto de duplicados de Robotnik. Batallas Recientes Tras el alboroto de Enerjak y la huida de Mogul, este último tomó el control sobre la vieja zona Casino Night de Robotnik y le hizo un lavado de cara. Mientras tanto, Sally se toma un tiempo sola en las ruinas de Knothole hablando sobre su pasado y sobre sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Su conversación fue interrumpida por Bean, Bark y el Destructix. Más tarde, cayó inconsciente de un disparo de Nack the Weasel (Fang the Sniper), quien dio 10 segundos a Sally para correr a por ayuda mientras era arrastrado al Destructix. Ella le liberó pronto con la ayuda de Geoffrey. Cuando los héroes se enfrentan a Mogul como de costumbre, este niega sus actos a la vez que ellos carecían de pruebas irrefutables. Sally y sus amigos fueron entonces públicamente humillados. Recientemente, Sally y los demás Freedom Fighters se presentaron ante un nuevo problema, el Supression Squad. Los Freedom Fighters fueron expulsados del Freedom HQ por sus Anticopias. El Consejo Acorn votaron centrarse en el decadente más tarde los otros Freedom Fighters desobedecieron, devolvieron al Suppression Squad de vuelta a su dimensión, Moebius, y en cerraron a Scourge en la No Zone. Conjunto de colores y apariencia En el número 0 de la Miniserie de cómics de Sonic de Archie, Sally tenía pelaje naranja y pelo rubio. Este conjunto de colores no se usó más. A partir del siguiente número ella tenía pelo moreno y pelaje rosa. Este es el mismo conjunto de colores que Sally vistió en el episodio piloto de ''SatAM y en el especial de navidad Sonic Christmas Blast. En la 1ª Temporada de la serie, el conjunto de colores de Sally cambió a ser el siguiente: pelaje marrón y cabello rojizo. A partir del número 16 de Archie, Sally pasó a tener el aspecto de la serie. En la 2ª Temporada Sally llevó una chaqueta azul y unas botas azules. Su orígen fue revelado en el número especial de Sonic titulado "Sonic In Your Face!". La apariencia de Sally se mantuvo hasta el número 130, en el cual su pelo se volvió muy largo. Más tarde se lo cortó para que tuviera su longitud original. En la serie SatAM thumb|Sally en la serie SatAMEsta Sally es una ardilla y actua en el papel de princesa similar al de la versión de Archie. Su padre, exiliado al Void(o Zone of Silence), es referido simplemente como el Rey; no se le dio nombre(tampoco se hace referencia al apellido Acorn, aunque fue usado en el glosario de la serie). Tampoco se hizo mención de su madre o de algún hermano (aunque en el guión del capítulo "Blast to the Past" menciona brevemente lo que su madre le dijo a Sally; "reina con honor"). Ella es una Freedom Fighter, normalmente trabajando como estratega y líder de facción. Rosie, quien se encargo de Sally cuando esta sólo era una niña, había sido rescatada de la robotización en el doble capítulo de la segunda temporada, "Blast to the Past". Sally es doblada por Kath Soucie en la versión norteamericana, por Ana Palléja en la versión castellana, y por Elsa Covián en la reciente versión latinoamericana. Curiosidades * Su única aparición de gaming hasta el momento fue en el multicart Magical Zone 10in1, publicado por JY Company y desarrollado por FamiTec para la NES, como uno de los muchos personajes jugables. * El segundo nombre de Sally es Alicia, debido a que su madre llevaba ese nombre, la Reina Alicia. También es el nombre de su anticopia. * En el único cómic en el que Sally no participa, es en Sonic X (Comic), debido a que no aparece en la serie. * Sally es un personaje principal de la serie de cómics de Archie y de la serie SatAM, pero no apareció en los juegos, aunque hizo aparición en Sonic Spinball (Como un cameo). En este juego su aspecto era el de los primeros números de la serie(pelaje rosa y pelo moreno). * Apareció en Sonic Christmas Blast, con pelaje rosa y pelo castaño. * Tiara Boobowski, personaje de Sonic X-treme contiene una gran variedad de parecidos a Sally. Christian Senn nos explicó que, cuando diseñó a Tiara, no era su intención que fuera prima lejana de Sally. * Como fue un personaje principal de los cómics, fue oficialmente introducida a la audiencia japonesa de Sonic cuando salió Sonic Mega Collection. * Sally tenía que morir en un principio en la saga "Endgame". Pero a SEGA le disgustó la idea y pidió a Archie que cambiara la línea de la historia. *En el primer episodio de SatAM, en Sonic Christmas Blast, y en los primeros cómics de Archie, Sally tenía pelaje rosa, pero se estableció en los cómics de Archie que fue debido a una reacción que tuvo cuando cayó en un charco de productos químicos durante una mision contra el Robotnik original. *Es otro de los personajes que no lleva guantes. *Sally es uno de los pocos personajes que han cambiado de aspecto y de colores varias veces. *Ella es el personaje de toda la saga que lleva el nombre más común, seguida por el nombre de Amy. Galería Para más vea en aqui. 200px-Sally_Acorn_Yardley.jpg|Archie Comics Porr-Sally-sally-acorn-19731277-283-450.jpg|Archie Comics 20110616205428!Sally_Acorn1_001.jpg|Archie Comics imagesacorn.jpg|Archie Comics SallyKhan-sally-the-beautiful-princess-16369611-924-651.jpg|Archie Comics Sally-Acorn-sonic-sally-14375195-720-480.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' draft_lens1978931module9451862photo_1210273587princess-sally.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' imagessallyacorn.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' imagessal.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' ladies week- sally acorn.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' Sonic-and-Sally-falling-to-their-almost-deaths-bring-back-satam-22088757-640-480.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' Sonic-and-Sally-sonic-rules-20457770-640-480.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' Sally-Acorn-sally-the-beautiful-princess-16347700-423-324.jpg|''Sonic SatAM'' tumblr_m48xrhIlM21qlj42ao1_400.png|''Sonic SatAM'' Good Punch.jpg|Archie Comics Her Name is Sally.png|Archie Comics NICOLE and Sally.png|Archie Comics NICOLE as a Computer and Sally.png|Archie Comics Sally and NICOLE.png|Archie Comics Sally and Sonic.PNG|Archie Comics Sally Protest.jpg|Archie Comics Sonic and Sally.png|Archie Comics Sonic and Sally Meeting.jpg|Archie Comics Sally Poker Face.png|Archie Comics Archie-Sally-sally-acorn-8777530-356-514.jpg|Archie Comics tumblr_m79x2ok6W21ra3a2yo1_400sallys.png|Archie Comics Haha-Stop-it-D-sonic-soul-mates-17300853-301-388.jpg|Archie Comics Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Freedom Fighters Categoría:Femenino